


Rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm and Blair cure Jim's bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> No angst. No deep thought. Just some fun.

## Rain

by Texas Ranger

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, but I've always loved to play with things that belong to others.

* * *

*Lousy goddam Cascade weather!* Jim Ellison thought, squinting through the rain pouring down the windshield of his down-at-the-heels pickup. *Why couldn't I be Detective James Ellison of the Death Valley Police Department?* He reconsidered. *Nah with my lousy-ass luck I'd be bitten by a rattlesnake or eaten by a gila monster or whatever other nasty things they have out there. At least here I'll only drown* It had just been one of those days for Jim. Work sucked. He had lost a button off his favorite shirt. He had dumped his lunchtime meatball sub on his white pants. The secretaries had eaten a ten-page court report. And now it was raining buckets. It was if the Powers That Be were going out of Their way to give poor Jim Ellison the finger. _Back atcha_ he thought and when he wasn't immediately stricken dead: *Okay look, work with me. Tell me what I've done to piss You off and I'll make amends. Make this day go away and I'll do anything-sacrifice a small animal, dedicate my life to curing tonsilitis, pledge to the Jerry Lewis Telethon, become a monk-* he paused *-better forget that last one; Blair would never go for it.* Jim stopped trying to bribe The Management long enough to find a parking place in front of his building. At least the building was still standing, which was more than he had a right to expect after today. He climbed out of the truck and stopped dead. *Oh, thank You very much! Now I'm hallucinating! I've almost convinced myself I actually see Sandburg sitting on the sidewalk in the pouring rain, crosslegged, with a moronic grin on his face!*   
Jim's stress-induced delusion opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "Hi, Jim!" he shouted over the torrents. "Some rain, huh?" He bounced to his feet and clutched Jim in a typically enthusiastic Blair Sandburg hug. 

Jim poked the young man once, just to assure himself that he wasn't evidence of a deep-seated mental disorder. Satisfied that Blair was solid enough, he turned to other concerns. "Sandburg," he said slowly,"I don't mean to be rude...how do I put this gently...are you nuts?? What are you doing out here in weather that would make Noah piss his pants?" "I'm connecting with Nature," Blair explained patiently. 

"By getting pneumonia?" 

"Old wives' tale," Blair scoffed. "No, I'm becoming one with the rain and thanking Nature for Her gift." He looked up at the sky reverently. 

"Uh huh," Jim muttered cynically,"and have you bothered to thank Her for your insanity?"   
"Grinch!" Blair shot back, grinning. 

"I'm going to put you in a home," Jim responded. "But don't worry. I'll visit every weekend and even introduce you to my new, sane boyfriend. But before I get out the yellow pages and look under 'funny farms' I am going upstairs to take a hot shower and drink about six gallons of beer." He started toward the building, but Blair pulled him back. "Bad day, baby?" he asked sympathetically. 

"Blair Sandburg, master psychic," Jim said sarcastically. "Now can you predict that I'm going to drown you in the nearest storm drain if you don't let me go?"   
Blair was somewhat less than intimidated. "Why don't you join me instead?" 

Jim looked at the love of his life as though the smaller man had suddenly started speaking Babylonian and eating flies. "Join you?" "Uh huh." 

"Here?" 

"Yep!" 

"In the rain?" 

"Right!" 

Jim looked down at Blair's earnest face. "You're not going to let me go are you? Okay, fine. Should I start chanting 'Hare Krishna'?" Undaunted by the sarcasm, Blair slipped into Guide Mode. "Okay Jim, sit down, that's right," he eased himself and the Sentinel onto the wet sidewalk. "Cross your legs, rest your palms on your knees and do your breathing like I taught you." He took a deep breath. "Feel that?" "Yeah-a wet ass." 

"Concentrate, Jim. Turn up your senses: feel how cool the rain is on your skin. Smell it in the air-" "I smell worms," Jim groused, but mostly just for form's sake. Blair, as usual, had started to break through Jim's foul mood. Damned if Jim new how he did it, but his Guide was always able to relax him. "-listen to it. It's the sound of the heavens communicating with you." Blair's voice was soft and hypnotic. "Open your eyes and see it." Jim felt the tension from the whole horrible day drain from his body,replaced by peace and-what? A feeling that Someone Somewhere was watching him and smiling, knowing that Jim had finally stopped grumbling and started to appreciate the finer things in his life. "Put out your tongue and taste it," Blair continued. 

"Okay!" Without warning, Jim grabbed Blair and stuck his tongue in his mouth.   
"Mmmmmph!" Blair exclaimed, overcoming surprise enough to wrap his arms around his Sentinel and kiss back. Jim broke the kiss and pulled Blair to his feet in one easy motion and held him. He looked down into Blair's upturned face, loving the sight of the droplets clinging to the eyelashes around the sparkling blue eyes, the wet curls plastered to Blair's head, the rain-soaked lips parted to reveal even, white teeth.   
*My God!* Jim thought in wonder *How could I have let a bad day get to me when I have all this?*   
Jim started to laugh, and Blair followed suit. They clung to each other, giggling and in love in the cold Cascade rain. They both paused as they felt the Presence course through them, bonding the blessing of their union, celebrating their love for each other. "Feel that?" Blair asked, awed into uncharacteristic soft speech. 

Jim smiled. "Yeah. It's the kick in the pants I've been needing all day." He stroked Blair's hair. "Come on. I'll untangle this for you and make you a hot dinner."   
"Sounds good." 

"And who knows? Maybe I can find a way to thank you later." 

"Sounds even better!" 

They started for the house. "Oh Jim watch out!" Blair pointed to his lover's left foot, which had come down in a puddle. "What?" Jim asked. "I'm already wet." 

Blair looked up at him. "Puddle sharks, man!" he said ominously. 

Jim hurriedly pulled his foot from the shark-infested puddle. "Puddle sharks. Of course. How silly of me." He opened the door and guided Blair into the building.   
Before following, Jim looked up at his Unseen Benefactor. 

_Sorry I was such an ungrateful shit_ he said. *I'll do my best to never let my blessings go unappreciated again. Now, if you'll excuse me, my greatest blessing is waiting upstairs.* He paused to enjoy the rain splatting his skin. 

_Thanks_  
\-----------------------------The End------------------------------------ 


End file.
